Update:Wilderness
Wilderness & PvP Improvements Following the recent PvP quality of life poll, today's update brings a bunch of improvements to the Wilderness, Bounty Hunter and PvP! We're also running a live playtest of the final hour of the Deadman Invitational. Deadman Finale Live Playtest We've made some big changes to how the final hour of Deadman Invitationals will run in preparation for the upcoming Spring Invitational. We've done away with the creeping fog, and have instead opted to take away large chunks of the map at a time. During the final hour an overlay is always visible telling you you are/are not safe, and giving you ample time to move to a safe area. This massively reduces the likelihood of Deadmen dying to the environment, rather than to other players. This is a big change - so we would like to give you a chance to give it a whirl, provide feedback and ensure that events play out as expected. At 2pm GMT today (Thursday 2nd March) we will be running a live playtest of the final hour of the Deadman Spring Invitational on world 321. World 321 will be opened at 1:30pm GMT. If you want to be sure you get a spot in the final hour, be sure to log in with plenty of time. You won't be able to log in to participate once the playtest has begun! Wilderness & PvP Improvements New Wine of Zamorak Spawn An additional Wine of Zamorak spawn can now be found at the Western Chaos Altar in level 35 Wilderness. Much like the existing Wine of Zamorak spawn, you need to use telegrab in order to pick the wine up. For players who have completed the Hard Wilderness Achievement Diary, wines you loot here will be noted when they reach your inventory! Improved Wilderness K/D Tracking Your kills and deaths are now tracked for the entire Wilderness, rather than only beyond level 10. This overlay is still toggled on/off using the same noticeboard on the nothern side of Edgeville bank. When toggled on, the overlay will be displayed whenever you are in the Wilderness. Bounty Hunter Improvements We've updated the Bounty Hunter target overlay to provide you with a bit more information about your target. On top of the usual information, you can now also see what tier emblem your target is holding (if any) - as well as whether or not they are skulled! Vet'ion, Venenatis and Callisto, as well as the Chaos Fanatic, Crazy Archaeologist, and Scorpia, now have a 1/5 drop rate of mysterious emblems when killed on world 318. Finally, it is now possible to trade Tier 1 Bounty Hunter emblems on the Grand Exchange! Teleblock Improvements When under the effect of a Teleblock, you'll now be told how long it'll be before you can teleport when you attempt to teleport. Previously, the teleblock spell’s clock counted in minutes, so the spell’s effect would be longer or shorter depending on whether it was cast early or late in the minute. It now counts more accurately while you’re logged in, so the spell’s duration will be more consistent. Logging out for a long period will still let the teleblock expire; this has not changed. Splashing a Teleblock will now give 84 experience. This makes a successful Teleblock (which gives 95 experience) more distinctive. Finally, Teleblocks are now cleared when you enter a safe area on PvP worlds. In other news *With the update to Motherlode Mine veins in the upstairs area, players were using the change to cause annoyance for other players. We have made some changes to mitigate this. *The Permanent Deadman world now has the XP-multiplier behaviour from the last Deadman season. When you lose XP on death, the game remembers how much XP you’d previously had in each skill, and gives you a 10x multiplier until you get back up to that XP quantity. *Leaping trout, salmon and sturgeon will now appear below most dropped items. *The annoying coffin besides the trapdoor near Edgeville can no longer be clicked. *Tiny elf crystals will no longer jump to the top of your inventory when used, and will instead stay in place in your inventory. Bugfixes *Some of the veins in the downstairs area of the Motherlode Mine were acting like those in the upstairs area of the mine. This has now been fixed. *Fixed an issue with auto-weed not working correctly in Scarecrow patches. *Servant's moneybag was accidentally appearing on the flatpack interface. As this was not able to be created, it has now been removed. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team